Renting Edward Cullen
by TheRani1981
Summary: "Please, you're a street musician. Don't tell me acting as my boyfriend for a few weeks isn't an improvement to THAT. I'll pay you!" I hate this guy but I need a boyfriend to get my mom off my back and..he kinda brought this on himself. OOC/AH/MA
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/ Hi everybody! Welcome to the new story Renting Edward Cullen! I've been promising you for a long time a new story and finally here it is. For those of you who know MOD, this is a completely different kind story. It's fluffy and funny and I'll keep the drama to a minimum.**_

_**Since I'm writing this one on my own the Chapters will be shorter but I hope will be updated much more often than MOD!**_

_**Is anyone out there who would like to beta this story for me? HappyMess who beta's MOD for TropicalSorbet and me is too busy to take on this story as well so I need help. I'm posting this Chapter without it being beta'ed so please excuse any mistakes. Once I have a beta I will upload the beta'ed version!**_

_**If anyone would like to help please pm me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING; I'M JUST TELLING A DIFFERENT STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**REC Chapter 1**_

Waking up at 7 in the morning was one of the hardest tasks for me, but I had to wake up and I had to go look for a Job. I have been unemployed for some time and I really needed to do something about it. I turned to my Alarm and felt tempted for a moment to push the snooze button. Jasper was already up. I could hear him in the kitchen and I knew he would be knocking on my door very soon; there was no use in prolonging this.

I stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before I finally joined Jasper in the kitchen. Jasper and I had been friends since we were little kids and after we finished College we decided to share an apartment out of economical reasons. He was the kind of guy you could feel safe with and depend on. I laughed at the memory of the incredulous crush I had on him in 8th grade. I was over him and frankly I was happy we never got intimate together, because Jasper is the best friend a girl could have.

"Morning, Jasper." He was already sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee in front of him.

Jasper looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me. "Morning, sunshine. I am glad you woke up on your own today. I was just thinking of fetching a glass of water and shower you awake in your bed," he chuckled.

"In this case, I think I'll be locking my door from now on." I took a cup of the coffee he had already prepared. Like I mentioned before, Jasper was the best friend you could ever have.

"What are your plans for today, sunshine?" He folded the paper and looked genuinely interested. Jasper behaved as if he was responsible for me. I had no Idea why but I liked it somehow. He was like the big brother I never had.

"I have an Interview at eleven. Maybe I will leave earlier and go by the job center; they might have some new vacancies. Umm...I might have lunch at the Central Park. I'll be around there." I shrugged.

I didn't plan my days and Jasper knew it. It didn't mean he stopped asking me every morning about my plans for the day. I guess he hoped I would organize myself better.

"Of course you'll have lunch at the Central Park. You go there every day, sunshine, even if you are not around," he said. "Where is the interview?"

"They are looking for an Assistant at Cullen's Inc. I called yesterday and they gave me an appointment for today. Looks like they need someone desperately."

"An assistant? You are selling yourself short Bella."

"I know but at least it's a job in a renowned Firm. Maybe once I prove myself and make some connections I get something better. It's not like the companies are knocking my doors down for me to come work for them Jazz," I grumbled. I have studied to become a publisher. I loved books and I could spend hours in a book forgetting the world around me.

"I wish you all the best and hope it's your last interview. I'll be at work. Call me when you are finished." He stood up to leave the kitchen.

He's been working as a journalist since we graduated. He was a good writer and I liked his articles a lot, especially his short stories. I advised him many times to get them published.

In the living room Jasper was gathering his stuff and I joined him to see him off. Some people might have thought we were a married couple the way we had our rituals, but truth was we were more like a family.

He turned around before he opened the door and briefed me with a smug smile on his face,

"By the way, Renee called last night when you were out. She asked me to remind you of the dinner tomorrow."

"Oh no! Is a month over already?" My mom was a really cool mom, except for the part where she tried to set me up with strange men I had never met before. She insisted I came for dinner monthly and every month she had a new guy for me. She used to hope me and Jasper would end up as a couple -or 'kick it off' like Renee says- but after we moved in together and were still only friends she gave up on this Idea and started inviting strangers to our dinners. Sometimes I thought she swept them right off the street. I am sure Phil-my mom's new husband- didn't know all this men, as my mom tried to convince me.

"Jasper...please?" I gave him the puppy look. "Come with me please. You know Rene loves you and maybe if I tell her you are coming too, she won't invite any suitors."

"No way, sunshine! She would probably invite a date for me, too, rather than disinvite whoever she's got for you this month." He laughed out loudly and opened the door. Leaning over to me he placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love my single life too much to give it up. You are on your own in this." I closed the door after Jasper and scowled.

_Fine, I will find a solution for this problem. I am not going to sit through another awkward dinner with my mom trying to sell me out like I 'm a spinster._

After getting dressed I made my way to the job center. I hated going there, but sometimes they had real good offers. Not today. It was just nine and I had nothing to do till my Interview at eleven. I decided to go to the Central Park. It was my favorite place in NY. I liked watching the people there and I loved the green surrounding. I wouldn't have been far from Cullen's Publishing either. I took the subway to the Central park and made my way slowly to my destination. Since I was there every day, I had a spot I liked near the carousel which I was hoping no one was occupying.

I was lucky. I sat down and took my book out of my bag. Looking around I took my surrounding in and saw some of the usual crowd. Being there daily was not only my thing. Many people came regularly and I recognized some faces; one in particular.

A young man with his guitar. I saw him there often lately. He was usually lost in his playing; only sometimes he looked up and when he did this time our eyes met and I nodded at him. I thought he recognized me too, because he smiled wryly and continued playing his guitar. Listening to him playing and reading kept me busy for some time. After what felt like an hour my cell phone rang.

"Swan. Hi, Jasper." He was calling to ask me how it went at the job office. "They didn't have any new vacancies. I'm waiting in Central Park until it's time for my Interview at eleven."

"Don't be late, sunshine, it's almost ten. Did you call Renee yet?" Jasper asked and I could hear a smirk in his tone.

"No, I didn't. I'm thinking of finding a good reason to cancel on her." I snapped at him.

"You know delaying it won't help much. She would probably call the guy and postpone the dinner with him, too." His amusement was annoying.

"Really? Then what do you suggest, Jazz? Leave the country maybe?" I was talking louder now...I glanced around me noticing the guitar-guy who stopped playing and was looking at me curiously. _Great, I love audience while I am on the phone. _I glared at him hoping he might get embarrassed and look away, but he just kept staring at me.

"No, leaving the country won't help either, Bella, I bet Renee would send the guy after you. Your only solution is to find a boyfriend till tomorrow." Jasper joked. "I think Renee would only stop your blind dates if you introduce a boyfriend to her."

"Thanks for nothing, Jazz. You are not helping. Did you call to make fun of me or did you actually need something?" I retorted at him.

"Nope, I had a few minutes to pass so I thought I should check on you." I was immediately pacified, I just couldn't stay angry with him when he said something nice like that.

"I am fine, thanks for asking. I will be on my way soon to Cullen's Inc.. Can I call you once I am finished?" I was still very much aware of guitar-guy watching me.

"Of course you can call me. I want to know how it was. Laters, sunshine, I got to go."

Jasper hung up and I looked again at guitar guy, who was still observing my every move. It was really unnerving and distracting... I couldn't even go back to reading anymore. When he didn't stop goggling at me I went deliberately over to him.

"You know, it's not polite to listen in on people's phone calls." I was totally taken aback when he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at me. I was never near enough to notice his beautiful green eyes. A mesmerizing, enchanting green. I had noticed before that he was a good looking man but I never realized just how good. I was lost and I couldn't remember what it was I wanted to say to him. I think my mouth fell open and I was gaping, catching flies.

"Excuse me?" _Oh my God. How can a man be so completely perfect? _His voice was like velvet and he had the appearance of a Greek God_. _He examined me with a smile playing around his lips, when I didn't reply. "Are you OK, Miss?" His smile turned into an open grin and I noticed I stopped breathing altogether. I felt dizzy.

"Bella, my name is Bella." I breathed.

"Is anything wrong, _Bella?_" He emphasized my name and I struggled with my breathing again.

_Oh please, get a grip, Bella. You wanted to rebuke him for watching you and listening to your call, not drool over him!_

"Umm...I think it's inappropriate to watch someone the way you did while I was talking on the phone." I stammered.

"So I have been told." His grin widened and I could see wonderful white teeth well enough for a tooth-paste ad.

"Excuse me?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "Won't you at least say you're sorry?"

"What for? I don't feel sorry, so why should I apologize."

I couldn't believe his audacity. Every dazzling feeling I had evaporated in an instance and I glowered at him. "You are unbelievable!"

He just shrugged and went back to playing his guitar. He was starting to irritate me and I kept scowling at him until he looked up again.

"If you want to listen to my playing sit down," he mused.

"What?"

"Sit down if you want to listen to me or else go back to reading your book. Either way you standing here is disturbing my concentration."

_What a freak! I never met someone so ill-mannered _like _him. Ughh...I should have ignored this idiot. _I turned on my heels without saying anything else to him.

I made an effort to concentrate on my book again, but I was fuming. A few minutes passed before I heard the melody cut off and rude-guy calling over to me,

"Hey, Bella, didn't you say you have an interview at eleven?"

_What the hell? _I looked angrily at him and he laughed at my expression.

"I just wanted to remind you. You'll be late if you don't get moving. Cullen's Inc. is about ten minutes from here. If you go now you can still make it on time."

"You are..." I struggled for words

"Helpful? Supportive? I know, no need to thank me," he finished my sentence for me.

"I don't even know why I am talking to you." I gathered my stuff and marched away, but I felt so angry I needed to say anything to irritate him the same way he did me.

"You should look for a Job instead of listening on peoples calls...eh..."

"Edward. Thanks for the advice, but I'll pass. _You_ make sure you catch your job opportunity." He winked at me and resumed his play without looking at me again while I left hastily to catch my appointment.

_Edward...what a wonderful name, for such a jerk!_

_

* * *

_

_**So what do you think? Should I continue this story or not?**_

_**Who am I kidding I will post the next Chapter soon, because this characters grew on me I can't leave them hanging now ;)**_

_**That doesn't mean I don't want to read your thoughts on this! Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N Welcome again! _**

**_First: I would really like to thank all of your for your kind words via pm, reviews, Alerts and all the love you showed for Chapter 1 of REC. I really hope you like this Chapter, too!_**

**_Second: Thanks to all of you who offered to be my beta. I'm a very lucky author I got two beta's now!_**

**_Thank you Wicked Winter for helping out when I desperately needed a beta you worked over the Chapter in less than a day although your PC is troubling you!_**

**_mylittlebakersdozen you ROCK in so many ways I don't know how to name all of them without sounding like I'm brown-nosing you! You taught me a great deal about grammar and worked on my story when you clearly should have been working on yours!_**

**_ikss thank you for your very kind words regarding my story! I'm honored!  
_**

**_I have some good rec's for you so meet you at the bottom!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS; STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT SO PLEASE DO NOT COPY PASTE!**

**

* * *

**

_**REC Chapter 2**_

I didn't let myself be distracted by this jerk. I tried to calm myself down as I walked to my destination. Interviews relied heavily on first appearances, and if I wanted to succeed, I would need to project professionalism instead of pent-up hostility.

A young woman, perhaps in her early twenties like me, sat behind the front desk. She welcomed me and asked for my name. Once she found my name on the list she nodded and invited me to sit down for a few minutes. I took off my coat, strode to a comfy looking chair in the hall opposite the front desk, and worked on composing myself. This guy really made me angry.

_How can a man so good looking be such a smartass? On the other hand, it was a known fact that good looking people reserved the right to be jerks. It's a law of nature or some other bullshit. _

Banning him from my thoughts, I started to look around me and take in the office. It was fancy - marble floor, shiny black furniture and a breathtaking view. I didn't know much about Cullen's Inc. until a day ago, but they seemed to be running a very profitable company.

After making the appointment, I started to google some facts about the firm. I hated to go unprepared to an interview. I found out the firm was owned by Carlisle Cullen, a successful man since he was in his twenties. He started his telecommunication company with his wife and managed to achieve what it was today - a renowned firm employing about ten thousand people around the world. His eldest son Emmett worked with him. He also had another son Edward and a daughter Alice.

_Ah...Edward. I wish I didn't remember this name just now. I really don't need a reminder of this guy. I hope he's not there when I go for lunch. I don't want to be forced to change my favorite spot. If someone has to go it will be him..._

"Miss Swan."

A deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I peeked up at a very handsome middle-aged man. He appeared friendly and calm. He smiled at me and gestured for me to enter his office. I walked in what I hoped was a graceful manner through the door. The only difference to the employee's office outside was the huge desk, which was not black like the others, but mahogany. The walls were decorated with landscape pictures. I took a seat and waited for the good-looking man to take his. I was a little confused, because I had no idea what his name was. I assumed he was from Human Resources, but I didn't get a name yesterday when I called.

"Miss Swan, I am Carlisle Cullen. I take it you are applying for the post as my assistant?"

_Uhm, what? He's Carlisle Cullen? I imagined him much older. Did he just say I would work as his assistant? I thought they needed an assistant for one of the less important positions. _

How would I get a job as an assistant to the CEO when I didn't even know a thing about telecommunications? I wondered if that was the reason why he was taking the interview himself, to make sure he would get the best candidate possible for this position. I didn't think I had any chances here.

"Well, sir, I didn't know you are the one who's looking for an assistant. I called yesterday and they only told me to come, give my name at the front desk, and that there might be an open position as an assistant. I didn't get anymore details." I tried to explain.

"Please call me Carlisle. We are on a first name basis here at Cullen's," he corrected me absentmindedly and I could see him frowning a little. "Who did you talk to?"

_Uh- oh, I hope I am not getting anyone in trouble. _

"It was a woman named Tanya something...I am sorry I didn't note down her name." I hoped they had more than one Tanya here.

"I see," he nodded. "That explains a lot. I am surprised she actually gave you an appointment. Tanya was my assistant till yesterday. How did you know we might have a vacancy here?"

"I called yesterday by chance to ask." I had learned fast that waiting till the companies actually advertised their vacancies was a dead end, because by then someone usually had hired a friend's friend or niece or whoever. So now I called the companies I was interested in working for and asked if they were looking for employees. Yesterday's cold call had been successful.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me when I finished explaining to him my method, and I was immediately reminded of that jerk Edward from the park. He appeared to be amused by my story but I didn't understand what was so funny about it.

"You are one smart young woman, I have to admit. I wish...," he trailed off and his expression wasn't as light as before. "Did you work as an assistant before, Isabella?"

"Bella, please. Actually I have my CV with me if you would like to take a look." I offered.

"I prefer to hear it from you. CVs are boring and so formal." His kind eyes were dancing with ill-concealed amusement. "You can't get to know a person through a sheet of paper, can you?"

"No."

I thought I might fall in love with this guy. He was the type of man I wanted as a boss. He remembered that we were actually humans, not working machines.

"So where did you work last?" he asked.

"Actually, Carlisle, I just finished college six months ago and have been looking for a job ever since. I graduated in English literature and wanted to work as an editor in a publishing house, but most companies don't employ inexperienced people in such positions. I decided that there are a lot of people who don't necessarily work in their field of expertise, and started looking for all kinds of jobs. Every company needs at least one English Major, right?" I smirked at him. Honesty was always the best way to a good work relationship and lying just wasn't one of my talents.

"So you are still green?" he chuckled.

"Green?" I asked not understanding what he meant.

"Green is just another way to say inexperienced. It just sounds less frightening," he explained, still smiling.

"More or less sir," I replied, smiling back at him.

"I told you to call me Carlisle, please, or do you want me to start calling you Isabella?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I shook my head and blushed.

Thankfully, Carlisle thought I was embarrassed because I forgot to call him by his name. He had no idea that every time he raised his eyebrow, my thoughts wandered off to a very irritating person.

"Well, I admire your willingness to start small and grow into the position you desire. Sometimes – like you pointed out - people find themselves happier in a field they didn't graduate in. You will understand later what I mean, once you've been working with us for a while," he declared ominously and picked the phone up before he turned to search for something in the piles of paper on the desk.

"I also don't agree with most companies' strategies; it's not a disadvantage to be green, Bella. In my line of work I came to realize that freshmen can be better molded to fit the job requirements." He finally found what he was looking for, pressed a few numbers, and after a few seconds he spoke again, this time to someone on the phone.

"Can you come down for a minute please, Rose?"

Not two minutes later, a hell of a woman walked in. I looked at her intently, trying to figure out if she was a known model or actress but she wasn't; at least she was no one I knew of.

"Rose, this is Bella. She's applying for the job as my assistant. Bella, this is Rose, Emmett's assistant, and the best one to show you how things work around here. Her job is similar to what you would be doing."

Rose appraised me before she shook my hand. A smile crept on her face and I had a feeling I had just earned her approval.

"Does this mean I got the job?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Bella, you are a very bright young woman, and although you graduated in English I'm sure you will pick up soon on how things work around here. Most of your work will be about organizing meetings and handling the correspondence. I'm sure you can master that." He looked askance at Rose and they both nodded in unison.

"You were also very honest, and that's something I appreciate in a person I will be working closely with. I liked that you make circumstances work in your favor and took initiative in finding a job. And as I've already told you, I don't shy away from working with freshmen," he winked at me.

"Thank you. I promise I will do my best." I was over-the-top happy with how this interview went. I could not believe I would be working as an assistant for the CEO of a major telecommunications company. I remember when it took Jasper a whole week to teach me how to use my blackberry when I first got it.

"We will start with a trial period though. Two months and then we will reevaluate, agreed?"

_Is he asking if it's ok for me to start working right now even though I had a trial period? Hell yeah!_

I tried to rein my excitement in and stood to shake his hand.

"That's more than fair. Thank you again, sir."

"You are welcome, _Isabella."_

"I mean, thank you Carlisle," I corrected with a grin.

"Worked like a charm," he said smugly. "Today is Friday and we are usually closed on Saturdays. Sometimes I have to come in, though - in emergency situations - but I don't think anything crucial is going to happen tomorrow. Rose?"

"No, Carlisle, no catastrophes on the horizon so far," she answered with a dazzling smile.

"Okay then. See you on Monday at nine, Bella." He finally stood up. I shook his hand, and like the gentleman he appeared to be, he led Rose and me to the door, opened it for us, and closed it after exchanging some last pleasantries.

Rose took me on a tour around the building. Naturally, my office was right outside Carlisle's office. Visitors had to go past me before they could enter his office which was on the second floor. Rose didn't tell me whose office it was or why Carlisle took the interview in another office than his own and I didn't inquire about it. Emmet's office was also on the second floor, and even Alice, Carlisle's daughter, had an office up there. Emmett was the Finance Manager of the house whereas Alice was Public Relations Manager. I wondered about Edward, Carlisle's second son, because my mind was still filled with guitar-guy's image, but Rose never mentioned him.

_Maybe he's not in the family business like Alice and Emmett._

I shook some people's hands on our tour, although I could not memorize any names. They all seemed genuinely friendly, and I recognized that I would come to like it there.

"I know you won't be able to absorb all of what I'm showing you so fast, but don't worry, you can always come to me if you need anything. I would have liked to introduce you to Emmett and Alice, but they both went home earlier today. It's their mom's birthday," Rosalie stated. "I bet Carlisle's happy he found you and can go home early now too. Otherwise, he would have had to stay late tonight to schedule interviews for tomorrow. It's amazing Tanya managed to do something good before she left."

I was curious about this Tanya. She was mentioned once already in a negative way to me today, but I didn't think that asking nosy questions like a gossip girl would make a good impression.

"I'm glad I could be of service, and thank you again for the tour."

"Oh ,we are not done yet. I have to show you our basement, and then the tour is over," she went on.

_Basement? Why would I need to go to the basement? I've seen the stock room on the ground floor._

I followed silently, though I was wondering what could be down there of any importance. We turned to the right behind the front reception, and went down a set of stairs. I could hear some chattering noise at the end of the stairs. Rose pushed a heavy door open and revealed a break room. Only this wasn't the normal kind of break room -it looked more like a club to me. There were many small tables scattered around the room, with first class linens, no less and a bar with a bartender standing behind it handing out non-Alcoholic drinks and snacks. There was even a freaking stage in this room.

"We call it the party cellar. Whenever there is any occasion, it's held down here, but on a daily basis we use it as our break room," Rose enlightened me. "It's a cool place to work. Your job duties are not as complicated as you might think, Bella. I assure you, you will love it here, and Carlisle is really easy to work with."

I had a grape soda with Rose, who went on telling me about the basic rules of the firm, before she escorted me back to the main entrance of the building. She was really nice, and by the time I left, I thought I had made a new friend.

I waved goodbye to Rose, and retrieved my cell phone to call Jasper and give him the good news. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hey Sunshine, what's up?"

"I got the job, Jazz!" I squealed.

"Wohoooooooo!" his voice sounded on the other end. "Congrats, Bella. I'm really proud of you, gal."

"You are in for a treat, Jazzy. How about I invite you to drinks at 'Touch' near Central Park tonight?"

"Wow, that's generous, Sunshine. Shouldn't you wait till you get your first paycheck before you start throwing your money out of the window?" he teased.

"I can afford it, jackass. Meet you there after work." I ordered him and hung up before he could argue with me any further. I turned on my heels to walk in the direction of the metro when I collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I..." I was about to apologize when I noticed who was standing in front of me. "You? Are you following me?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to greet people this way?" Out of nowhere, Edward was standing there, smirking and teaching _me _about manners.

The nerve of this man, using my own words against me. I was giddy about seeing him again and fuming at the same time.

"Besides, you almost ran me over," he accused.

"I apologized for that!" I shot at him. Being the freak of nature I was, I couldn't help but defend myself, even though he didn't deserve it at all. He himself had refused to apologize to me in the park. "What are you doing here?" I spat at him with more venom now.

"Hey! Be nice, I'm only here because of you, you know?" If possible, his grin grew wider.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help the way my voice sounded...almost hopeful. _Traitor!_

He produced my book _Pride and Prejudice_ from behind his back and offered it to me. I didn't even notice I had lost it.

"What do you say now?" he provoked me.

"Thank you." I tried to snatch the book out of his hand but he stepped back.

"Come on, I know you can do better." He had the look of a reprimanding father on his face.

Why this guy was annoying me so much, I had no idea. It was a sweet gesture to come over and bring me my book, but I couldn't ignore the fact that he only knew where to find me because he had been eavesdropping on my phone call, and it was his fault I lost the book in the first place. Plus, he was chastising me for being rude when he hadn't been any better.

"Thank you, Edward, that was very nice of you to come all the way here to return my book," I spoke through clenched teeth.

"See, that's more like it." He handed me the book. "You are welcome."

I was seething. How dare he address me in such a condescending way? He was a street musician, with no manners at all, and acted like the prince of courtesy! Granted, he didn't look like a beggar, but his torn jeans and polo shirt beneath his very aged parka weren't up-to-date either. He looked like a typical street musician in his hippie-like clothes and the guitar on his back.

I decided the best course of action was to walk away without acknowledging him before I lost my temper again, but he blocked my way when I tried to step around him.

"Hey, what about my reward for returning the book? Aren't you gonna invite me to 'Touch' for drinks as well?" he cocked his head to the side, relaxed, while my head was about to explode.

"What the hell is your problem? You've been listening in **again** on my call?" I shrieked.

It seemed like this guy could only elicit two kinds of reactions from me. I was either speechless or screaming at him.

* * *

**_Poor Bella...someone needs a relaxing bath or a gun to shoot Edward! What do you root for?_**

**_Some facts: *I will reveal in later Chapters whose office it was Bella had her interview in and why Carlisle chose this office. I'm full aware of the confusion I created but don't you worry I know what I'm doing._**

**_*I'm not from the USA so excuse the lack of details..I bet you guys know Central Park and the streets around it better than I ever will so let your imagination fill in the blanks for you or help me do it!_**

**_Stories you HAVE TO read:_**

**_*TropicalSorbet my co-writer in MOD is writing a fic of her own named 'Edroar the angry Lion'... if you think I'm funny wait till you read what she wrote!_**

**_Summary: _**Edroar the Angry Lion frightens all the girls and boys at Cullen Publishing with his loud roar. Will his new massage therapist Bella Swan run away like all the rest, or can she tame this savage beast? AH/AU OOC

**_*mylittlebakersdozen my wonderful beta is writing a story you must stop by and read. She really knows what she's doing!_**

**_'Model Student'_**

**_Summary: _**College student Bella decides to branch out and take an art class for fun. Edward is seeking inspiration for his BFA exhibit. Now that he has found his muse, can he convince the model student to become his student model? AH, canon pairings. Yum yum!

**_*I meantioned ikss before, I'm sure all of you know her but in case you don't you should go and check out her story 'The Cocky and The Cougar'_**

**_Summary: _**Credit and Sales - often at war in Corporate America. When Con-Vert's new, young Director of Sales Edward Masen met 38 year-old Director of Credit Bella Swan, it was almost inevitible that sparks would fly. AH...RATED MA - ADULTS ONLY, PLEASE

**That's it for today! By the way, I already wrote 5 Chapters for REC so show me some love and I might update sooner than next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN/ So here we are again. I must say I'm really fascinated by how much you love Jerkward and snarkella_ (thank you, ilovealion). _So Bella is on her way to the club. I bet she's in for a surprise :)_**

**_Thank you Wicked Winter! Your help is very appreciated!_**

**_mylittlebakersdozen there are only so many words to describe how grateful I am! Thank you for all the time and effort! And I still think I can annoy you to death ;)_**

**_ikss thank you sooo much for Americanizing this chapter! You made it sound so much better :)  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS; STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT SO PLEASE DO NOT COPY PASTE!**

**

* * *

**

_**REC Chapter 3**_

"Whoa, woman, you've got some pipes on you. Tone it down a bit, will you?" Edward held his ears in mock annoyance. His smile didn't waver for a second. "I told you I don't feel like I've done anything wrong. It's not like I've been spying on you. You just stood there talking, and I was waiting for you to finish."

I started breathing in and out slowly, in an effort to calm myself down. I was still standing right outside Cullen's Inc. and any minute could someone come out and see me acting like a mad woman.

"Woman! _Woman_? Listen, you..." Words failed me. "I don't know what your problem is, or why you find it so amusing to pick on me, but I've really had enough of you today. You brought me my book, which was very nice of you. I said thank you, and now I hope we never _ever_ meet again. Do. You. Understand?" I spat at him. "And for your information it _is_ wrong to listen to something not meant for your ears. I don't know who is responsible for your impertinent behavior, but I actually feel sorry for them...you must have been incorrigible."

"I'll tell my mom about your sympathy, but I don't think she'll like it. After all, you called her incapable of raising her son."

I couldn't win this. No matter what I said, he just turned it to his advantage. I huffed in exasperation and waved for him to step aside. He complied, moving in an overly dramatic fashion. I stomped away as fast as I could.

"See you tonight at Touch, Bella!" he hollered, just as I was about to turn around the corner.

"They wouldn't let your kind in," I retorted before I could stop myself. _Damn, why can't I just keep moving and ignore him?_

"Wanna bet?" was his comeback.

I spun around, finally disappearing from his sight, although I could still hear him laughing. _What an irritating man!_

**xxx**

When I reached home I was still shaking from the enraging encounter I had had with this guy. I promised myself there and then to never talk to strangers, or even nod at them if the result was making the acquaintance of someone like Edward.

The old saying was true; appearances can be deceiving. I never would have believed that someone who looked as angelic as Edward could be such a rude, condescending, smartass jerk.

_Why are you even dwelling on this? Forget about it and don't let him ruin your perfect day!_

My new resolution was to prepare for my night out with Jazz. I wouldn't let myself worry about _that guy_ showing up at Touch. It was a fairly exclusive club; they didn't let just anybody in.

It was Friday night so there would be a lot of Barbie dolls out. I wasn't by any stretch of the words a fashionable woman but that didn't mean I didn't dress up when the occasion required it.

I fished in the closet for the black cocktail dress my mom had bought me months ago. At the time, she thought that Jake –my ex-boyfriend – and I would attend his honoring party together, but of course she had been wrong. He chose to take his 'official' girlfriend. Long story...anyway, mom refused to take the dress back when I offered, so I kept it in the back of my closet. Tonight I was happy that Renee insisted I keep it, because I didn't have any other appropriate dress for the club tonight. It was a black mini dress, embellished with chains hanging between the shoulders on the front. I supposed that owning just one cocktail dress I've never worn before had its advantages – I didn't have to ponder for long about what to wear. My attire for the night was picked in two minutes.

My grooming took me considerably longer. I started with waxing everything that needed to be waxed and ended in a hot, relaxing bubble bath. I looked at the clock and recognized that I had spent the better half of the afternoon in the bathroom. It was turning four o'clock and I was hungry. I ended my bath with washing my hair, and ordered a pizza afterward.

After my late lunch, I took the time to finish my hair and continued my grooming. I even painted my nails, which I had done maybe six times in total throughout my whole life. I was ready, but also kind of exhausted by eight pm. I decided I did a pretty good job when I glanced at myself in the mirror. The woman looking back was a stranger to me. My shiny, smooth hair fell around my shoulders in waves. My make-up was simple, yet complimented my features. I didn't know where my usual tomboy-self had gone but tonight I wanted to feel like a beautiful woman. I wondered briefly where this came from, but I feared my thoughts would just draw me back to a certain stranger.

I didn't put on my dress immediately, waiting instead for when Jasper came home. He had texted me that he was going with colleagues for a drink and would be home around eight o'clock to have dinner with me and head to the club later. My only remaining problem was how to walk in this dress, because neither flats nor my beloved sneakers were appropriate. I wasn't used to heels, and clumsy was my middle name. I was counting on Jasper to help keep me standing up straight tonight. He was due any minute.

Right on cue, I heard his key in the lock.

"Hey, Sunshine, you look great," he greeted me. "I need a shower. I'll be ready in exactly ten minutes. Order dinner please, I'm starving." And off he went into his bedroom. Thirty minutes later, we were seated in our kitchen having delicious Chinese food.

We got dressed soon after. Jazz wore a pair of black slacks combined with a white button-down shirt. He completed his classic look by throwing on a striped blazer. I loved the way he looked as if he just walked off the runway. I put on my dress and went over my make up quickly, but I didn't feel as glamorous as before when compared to Jasper.

"You clean up nice, Sunshine," Jasper whistled when he noticed me. I blushed at his words. "And now you look perfect with a little color on your cheeks."

He offered me his arm, sensing my uncertainty on heels. Jasper had after all spent a lot of time with me in the Emergency Room over the years.

We were lucky. A cab stopped for us almost immediately and Jazz helped me into the cab. I was a little nervous about the evening and of course, despite my best effort, I wondered if Edward would really show up. So I kept silent all the way to the club.

Touch was a well-known club in New York. They had great music and sometimes even live bands. There were masses of people standing outside. A bouncer was sorting out the throng, dividing them into those who were allowed to enter, those who were shooed away immediately, and those who still had a chance to get in as soon as a table opened up. Or so I assumed.

I had never been in there before; it was a little too fancy for my taste, but this was a special occasion and I knew Jasper had wanted to check this club out for months. I was a little anxious. I did my best to look like I fit in there, and now I wasn't so sure I would feel like I belonged no matter what.

"Bella, please tell me you made a reservation for tonight," Jasper pleaded with me.

_Shit, I knew I forgot something._

"I was thinking, maybe you can wave your press ID around and get us in?" I was not going to confess that I had never thought about how we would get into the club. I knew it was a popular place, but I didn't think it would be nearly impossible to get in.

"You know I love you, Bella, but sometimes you just annoy the living shit out of me. Why couldn't we just go somewhere else, instead of the Mission Impossible movie you want us to reenact now?" Jasper wasn't really annoyed, because I could see a smile playing around the corner of his lips. He liked this kind of challenge as much as I did.

"Let's just try. If we don't succeed, we can still go to Joe's," I coaxed, and led him to the bouncer. Jasper retrieved his wallet and took out his press ID showing it to the big guy.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I work for the Times and I'm currently working on an article about clubs in this area." Jasper was a junior reporter for the Times, not known at all, yet the way he spoke to the bouncer made him sound like the damn owner.

"Mr. Whitlock, welcome to Touch. I'm sorry, sir, but a private party has access to the entire club tonight. I'm afraid I can't let you in. You see all these people? They're waiting, too, but there is no chance tonight. Only invited guests allowed in."

_Fuck! I should have checked their homepage._

"I see." Jasper shot me a glance, and I knew he was thinking the same. "We will come some other night, then. Thank you."

We turned to leave when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. _No! No way! That's just not possible._

My head jerked around and I could see Edward running through the entrance of Touch toward us. _What the hell?_

"Hi, Bella." Edward was grinning at me triumphantly. He bounced down the few steps leading to the street and came to an abrupt halt in front of Jazz and me. "You look like you're about to leave. What happened to the promised drinks?"

He didn't wait for me to say anything.

"I'm Edward." He extended his hand to Jazz and shook it. "You must be... Jazzy? I have to admit I pictured someone entirely different."

_Of course he knows who this is. He was eavesdropping when I invited Jazz. _

"Edward? Don't I know you from somewhere?" Jasper looked bemused and I knew it was mostly because he didn't like being called Jazzy by anyone including me.

"I don't know." Edward regarded him thoughtfully.

Jasper was looking between me and Edward as if he were watching a tennis match, and I became aware that I hadn't said anything yet.

"Why are you here?" Was the first question on my mind. _How the hell did he get in when we didn't? _Was what I really wanted to ask.

"I'm here for the drinks you invited me to, and I _did_ get in."

I knew what he was hinting at. I had assumed that he would be rejected from the club, yet here we stood - Edward apparently an invited guest, and Jazz and I unwelcome. Irony is a bitch.

"Umm...," I was about to explain that I never invited him to have drinks with us, and that he was again imposing, but he cut me short before I could say anything.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get inside." That's when I realized he knew exactly what he was doing all along. He knew I wouldn't get in the minute he heard me invite Jazz and he came out just to rub it in my face.

"There is a private party going on," Jazz stated.

"He knows _exactly_ what's going on, Jazz. Don't bother. Come on, we'll go somewhere else." Edward burst out laughing and I did everything in my power to stay put, instead of slapping him like I really wanted to.

"You're going somewhere else? But you just got here, and you look fabulous by the way." He looked me up and down, raising his eyebrows in appreciation, I think. "It would be a shame if you just left. I can try and get you in, if you want to." He didn't wait for me to answer and jogged up to talk to the bouncer.

"I really think I've met him before. He looks so familiar," Jasper mused as soon as Edward was out of earshot. "How do you know him?"

"Let's go now, and I'll tell you later."

"But he just said he can get us in." He whined.

"Jazz, when hell freezes over will I let this guy do me a favor," I hissed at him, but we didn't get a chance to argue any further. Edward was back with a big, cocky grin on his face.

"Stan says it's okay. You can come in. You're 21 though, right?" He was so snotty, waiting for me to bow down to his graciousness.

"Yes, I am, but that's not important. We're leaving."

"Sunshine, your friend just organized for us to get in, and it was your idea to come here. Why are we leaving now?" When did Jasper get so fucking oblivious to what was going on around him?

"Yeah, _Sunshine_, listen to Jazz. Can't you just say thank you and get over it?" Edward's way of saying our names like we were BFFs was outrageous.

"You are some very disturbed person, Edward. You should get yourself checked. I never invited you to come tonight. Hell, I don't even know you. I met you today for the first time in my life, and now you are acting like we've been friends for years. What the fuck is wrong with you?" I exploded. I held on to my control as long as I could, but when he called me Sunshine, a name only Jazz is allowed to use, I just saw red.

The boys were looking at me like I'd lost it, and truth be told, I really l had. I don't curse in public or out aloud, for that's what I'd been taught since I was a kid. I still cursed in my head, though, when I noticed a lot of people watching our little show. I felt more than embarrassed.

"Are you aware of the fact that you either stand mute when I'm talking to you, or you're creating a scene and yelling like a nutcase?" This time I didn't think twice before I lunged at Edward, trying to kick him anywhere I could reach.

Edward was quick, and jumped away before I could reach him. Catching nothing but thin air, I fell face first onto the ground. Unfortunately, even Jasper, who valiantly tried to hold me back, fell right on top of me. It was a mess. What made it even worse was the laughter erupting from the spectators around me. Even Jasper was laughing.

Edward hovered above us, offering me his hand to help me stand up. I was contemplating biting it, but all the fight in me had left. I was too ashamed of the situation I had gotten myself into and wished for the ground to split open and swallow me whole. I wanted to get in my bed and hide for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. It was an instinct to jump back from your threatening nails." With one firm pull, I was standing on my feet again. I started straightening my dress beneath my coat, ignoring him completely. I looked at Jasper, who was helped up by one of the girls fascinated by our little display.

_Great! _He's _lost for the night._

"I'm really sorry," Edward tried again.

I was done. I could see that Jasper was already making his moves on the little bimbo, and my dress was probably ruined. I needed to get home fast, and preferably before I attacked Edward again. This was too much for me. It just wasn't like me to create scenes or lose control over myself, especially in public. Why did Edward bring out the worst in me? I couldn't understand it.

"Jazz, I'm leaving," I told my best friend.

Without further ado I waved for a taxi and climbed in hurriedly, when one stopped for me. I wasn't fast enough though. Edward was in with me before I could even close the door on my side.

"Don't be mad at me. I was just messing with you a little. I was trying to get to know you."

The driver was looking at me, waiting for his instructions, and I was waiting for Edward to get the hell out of my cab.

"Lady?" The taxi driver urged when I didn't speak, still waiting for Edward to leave me alone.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me you've forgiven me." He sat down straighter, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

_Wouldn't this guy ever leave me alone?_

_

* * *

_**He _can annoy _me _anytime!_**

**_You see Edward is not just a jerk he was raised to be a good person, but like we all know, life happens and people change. You will get to hear Edward's story...later. For now just believe he has a good side to him, because I won't say it again and he might get a little bit more of a jerk in coming chapters. You have been warned ;)_**

**_Believe it or not I actually wrote two versions of Chapter 4 and 5..one in which Edward isn't much of a jerk, because I thought he might be misunderstood. But then I realized it's easier to warn you. I know we all love Jerkward and would love to see more of him, right?_**

**_Let me know!_**

**Have you read 'This is not my life' by isakassees?No? Then hurry up and do it. I finished this story in two days!**

**Summary: **Follow Bella as she tries to survive a madman's abduction and keep a stranger's child from succumbing to his wild fantasies, and follow Edward as he tries to stay sane searching for his daughter taken right before his eyes.

**isakassees is also writing a new fic named 'Remember Me'..she is a very gifted writer you should really follow her!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN/ First let me apologies for the delay. I had a hard time with this chapter, but at least it's the longest so far. Believe it or not I wrote three (!) different versions of this chapter. My poor betas had to read all of them over and over and I believe they really had it with me lol! If anyone is interested in the different versions let me know...I might post them ;)_**

**_Now let me clarify before we get to this chapter: Yes Bella is behaving in a very odd way and I hope I made it clear in this chapter why she was so strange!_**

**_I get that some things do not make sense...YET! We are just getting started. Be patient with me. I promise this is meant to be a funny story not an annoying one!_**

**_A HUGE Thank You to mylittlebakersdozen! Not only did she read this chapter over and over she listened to all my rambling and complaints. You are the BEST sweetie!_**

**_Thank you Wicked Winter for agreeing to read all my versions of this chapter and for being so understanding! You Rock!_**

**_ikss I know you have a lot to work on...I still thank you for taking the time to read!_**

**_Also a BIG thanks to all your reviews, pms and alerts! Keep them coming, they are the reason I want to write this story :))  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS; STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS PLOT SO PLEASE DO NOT COPY PASTE!**

**

* * *

**

_**REC Chapter 4 **_

Here I was, sitting in a smelly cab, with the last person on earth I ever wanted to be with. In truth I was embarrassed by my actions, but it felt so much easier to be angry at Edward than at myself. This was not how I imagined this night going. I should be happy that I got a well-paying job in a very good firm. Instead I was constantly irritated by this stranger, and I was dreading the upcoming dinner with my mom.

There was no use in trying to get rid of Edward. It was obvious that I had to make a choice. I could either name my address in front of him -which was not an option I favored since he seemed to have stalker tendencies - or get out of the cab and walk to the metro. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't have followed me again and I honestly didn't want to face the nosy mob still watching us. I could see Jasper eyeing me quizzically, no doubt asking himself what the hell was going on with me. I couldn't blame him because _I_ was wondering about it myself.

"What the heck...," I murmured to myself and gave my address to the cabbie. I sat back waiting for Edward to speak. I sure wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation and I was also curious what exactly he was doing here.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized again, then a frown became visible on his face. "But seriously, who does that? What were you trying to do? Kick me or punch me?"

In hindsight, his question was a valid one, of course, but as I mentioned before I was clueless myself. What _was_ I trying to do? I met irritating people all the time; my own mom was a constant challenge. Besides, I don't lose my calm easily. Edward just appeared to have been pushing all the right buttons to cause me to explode.

Edward was insisting further, "I would also like to remind you that it was you, who started all of this. _You _came to _me_ to give me hell for _looking_ at you, remember?"

"Not because you were looking. Because you were listening in on my call," I corrected him angrily. "Trying to pin this on me is rich, Edward. I can't believe you."

"Pin what on you? That you attacked me? You are right. How dare I?" His tone was sarcastic. "You were screeching about leaving the country, for heaven's sake; of course that would get anyone's attention and you also interrupted my playing. If you're so averse to attention, don't draw it to you in the first place."

_He justifies his action by pointing out I am to blame for this outcome, because I interrupted his majesty's playing and for having a loud moment on the phone?_

I was really mad at him. Gone were the guilty feelings I had for trying to hit him, or for being angry at him instead of myself.

"I would also like to ask you something," he went on, oblivious of my inner monologue. "If you were in a bus and you got a call, would you accuse everyone sitting in the bus of eavesdropping?"

"We weren't in a bus and you were sitting far from me, yet you strained yourself to get my whole call. You even remember the part about leaving the country. That's what I call eavesdropping." I narrowed my eyes at him before I continued.

"People sitting in a bus are involuntary listeners. They wouldn't tell me to hurry up to an interview they shouldn't know about, or follow me there."

"I brought you your book back. Do you think I would have followed you if I didn't find your book? I'm not a stalker," he pouted.

"How would you know that?" I eyed him sternly.

"How would I know if I'm a stalker? Seriously?" He stared angrily at me. "I've spent a lot of time in the park lately. I've seen you there often, yet I never spoke to you. I'm sure you've seen me there, too, or are you in the habit of nodding at people you've never seen before? I call that being perceptive, not a stalker." He enjoyed pointing out that I had nodded at him that morning, which I started to think was a huge mistake.

"You are so full of yourself it's almost amazing. Did anyone ever tell you that?" I countered. It was so much easier to stay angry at him than being mad at myself for behaving like a stupid brick. I started to see a few similarities between my actions and Edward's today. I was as much responsible for the day I had as he was. He might be a jerk, but I was being a stubborn idiot.

"Whatever made you think I don't know that? And I also happen to know why you came over to me," he added, smugly.

"What do you mean?" I hissed at him.

"Isn't that obvious? You like me...umm...I mean my music, don't you?" His grin as well as his humor was obviously back.

Was he kidding? I had no idea. Did he really think I used my anger as an excuse to go talk to him? I never met anyone in my life as cocky as he was, and I have never been as flustered as I was constantly feeling since I met him. Usually I can control myself, but today, because of him, I lost my cool and made a fool of myself in front of a lot of strangers.

Now, however, when he spoke of himself as if he was every girl's dream, I finally snapped out of whatever daze I had been caught up in since I first talked to Edward. Sure, he was one handsome devil, and I'm talking Greek-God-like, but that didn't mean he was irresistible, or that I was pining for a way to speak to him. I knew his type. He knew he was good-looking, and therefore treated women as if they should count themselves lucky for getting his attention.

"So?" he mocked me.

"Gee, I don't know how to thank you for a wonderful day, Edward, and I'm sorry I ruined yours. You didn't harass me all day long, didn't make me look ridiculous in front of a bunch of strangers, overheard my calls or followed me to my job interview." My tone was level, which surprised even me.

"When you put it that way...," he squirmed a little in his seat. "I might have gone a little too far today."

"_Might_ have gone too far?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I went too far," he said with an apologetic look on his face.

I had to admit, I did feel a little better, because for the first time tonight Edward finally felt a little uncomfortable, sitting on the hot spot.

Suddenly he smirked again, all traces of regret gone. "I pushed your buttons, true, but you are so full of shit, by the way. You were so offended, because I listened to your call. I would say that trying to beat a stranger is worse."

"You deserved that kick, Mister. No one ever told you it's dangerous to antagonize a woman?" I smiled a little. "I don't know what you normally achieve by doing what you did today, but I'm not the shallow kind of woman you apparently socialize with."

"You have no idea." I thought I heard Edward say.

I could see the cab driver regarding us in his mirror, and I wasn't happy to yet again have an audience to my conversation, but I found, it didn't bother me as much as it did with Edward.

I turned, looking out of the window, choosing to ignore his mumbled comment. I was tired, and only wishing for this bizarre day to be over.

"So, do we call a truce now? Are we friends?" Edward asked after a while.

"What?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Friends. You know - the kind of people who meet up and have fun together," he answered stupidly. "No way do you not consider what we had today as a lot of fun. I know I had a blast."

"That'll be twenty-three dollars, Miss," the driver interrupted me before I could say anything. I started taking money out of my little purse, but Edward again beat me to it, and paid for the drive.

We both got out in silence, and I felt a little bad for him paying. _Who knows how much he earns from his occasional gigs. I don't think it's much. _Although I was still a little annoyed, I tried to give him the money back but he just shook his head at me.

"Why don't you want us to become friends?" he probed again. "What exactly did I do? I teased you a bit in the park, and when you forgot your book, I brought it to you. Just so you know, I didn't follow you to the club. I was going to be there anyway, because I'm supposed to have a gig tonight. Instead, I'm here apologizing to you. That should count for something, right?" he smiled an adorable smile at me. "I would really hate to camp out here till you say you've forgiven me and that we're friends."

Something told me he was crazy enough to do that.

Suddenly I wasn't so angry anymore. I felt guilty for keeping him from work. I swear if I didn't know any better, I would have thought I was suffering from premenstrual hormone imbalance.

_Wait a minute... is that the reason for my mood swings since I met Edward? Oh, oh. I guess it was my fault after all. _

"For whatever it's worth, I'm still annoyed, but if it helps you sleep at night, you are forgiven. I wish you a peaceful life, Edward. Good-bye." I still couldn't admit to him that my hormones were to blame for this spectacular day.

When I turned to get inside my building, he held me back by my arm. "Wait. Since there are no hard feelings, why can't we become friends?"

Was he serious? Did he actually think that we could be friends after all that had happened?

"I'm sorry your life is so dull that you don't have much to laugh about, but I'm not here for your entertainment, Edward, and the way we both behaved today is not really promising. I don't see how we could be friends without killing each other one day," I snapped at him.

The arrival of a cab interrupted our bickering. It stopped right where our own cab had stood not so long ago, and Jasper climbed out with a buxom blonde. She had so much make-up on her face that it looked like she was wearing a mask...a scary one.

"I thought I might find you here," he greeted me. "Bella, this is Lucy. Lucy, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Bella." His little bimbo eyed me speculatively, and then saw Edward standing behind me. Her eyes bulged out for a split second before she appraised me again.

"You didn't have to come home, Jazz," I stated. "I'm heading to bed. You should go have fun."

"Are you kidding me? I saw the look you shot at me when you sat in the cab. I'm very much attached to my balls, you see," he winked at me, and I had to smile. "I wish you didn't run off so fast, we could have taken the same cab home."

"And I remember where I know you from." He turned, looking at Edward. "You have a sister? Named Mary?"

"Mary?" Edward seemed confused.

"Yeah. We met at the Halloween Party last year at Tyler Crowley's house?" Jasper tried to remind Edward.

_They know each other? What the fuck? _

To say I was baffled would be an understatement. I remembered Mary. Jazz went on a date with her once, but when he came home, he told me he thought this Mary had ADHD. I met her briefly at the party and thought she was a very cool girl, and in comparison to Jasper's usual conquests, she was smart.

"Oh, yeah...I remember. So, you know my sister?" Edward smiled at Jasper, but I could see that it didn't reach his eyes. It was the polite kind of smile.

"Well, we went on a date, after this party, but it didn't go too well." Jazz shrugged. "So what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Jazzy. Bella and I sorted things out. I think it's safe to say we're friends now," he regained his former self, grinning. "We should all go for drinks."

"_Please_, call me Jasper. Do you mind if I just talk to Bella for a moment?" He signaled to Edward and Lucy to wait, and took me aside. "Would you please explain to me what the hell got into you when we were at the club?"

I sighed heavily, explaining in a few words about meeting Edward, and how he spent all day following me. All the while, I was glaring at the two standing close to us, seemingly lost in their own conversation. _Why does it bother me?_

"Are you friends now, or do you think there's something fishy about him?" Jasper was half-serious. "I met him only that one time. He gave the impression that he's okay, but if you think we need to call the police... I will." He was, no doubt, trying to show me that I had overreacted.

"No," I sighed. "He's not dangerous. He's just a guy who plays music in Central Park. I know that I went crazy there for a while... kind of. He's annoying but harmless." Honestly, I didn't know where all my anger and frustration had come from today. I remembered seeing him almost every day for the past two weeks playing his guitar, lost in his own world. He seemed so nice back then.

_Come to think of it, I wonder why I never noticed the cockiness he's been showing all day? I'm normally good at reading people._

"I don't think he's a street musician, Bells. Remember his sister? Mary was very sophisticated. Maybe it's just a hobby?"

"I have only seen him there playing his guitar. For me, he's a street musician." I didn't want to argue with Jazz, but I also didn't like his friendly attitude toward Edward.

We were still standing in front of our building, and my feet were hurting in these silly heels. I wanted to sit down and wrap myself in a warm afghan to warm up. My outfit was not meant for December.

"I'm going upstairs. You go have fun with your bimbo," I smirked at him.

"Don't be a killjoy. Let's all go for drinks. You still owe me a treat." He put his arm around my shoulder, not listening to any objection, and led me back to where the others were waiting. Joe's Bar and Grill was just a block away, so I offered to invite them for a drink. I didn't want to include Edward, but somehow I thought it would be rude to tell him he couldn't come, especially since I've been nothing but all day.

Edward and I walked in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. Jasper and Lucy were talking animatedly with each other when we reached Joe's Bar. I came here often in the evening when it was simply too cold to go to Central Park. I knew Mike, the owner of the bar. When money was tight he sometimes let me do a shift or two. Of course, he only hired me when someone was sick or on weekends, when there was extra work to be done. I knew he had a soft spot for me, but I always kept our relationship professional.

Edward opened the door for us and we were welcomed by the loud noise of the jukebox. The bar was well-attended on Friday nights. Mike was standing behind the counter, facing the entrance. When he saw me, he waved, and I waved back, searching with my eyes for an empty table. Luckily, a couple was just leaving and Jasper rushed to take their table before someone else could. I strolled over, sitting down across from Jazz and his flirt. This meant that Edward had to sit down beside me in the only empty chair left.

I saw Edward at the bar ordering drinks, even though I had said before that it was my treat. _Why is he always forthcoming when it comes to paying?_

He carried four bottles of beer back to our table and I frowned. I never drank beer or hard liquor, not even wine. I was drunk once - shortly after I turned twenty-one - since I thought it would be cool, but I still remember how bad I felt and I never repeated it again. Nevertheless, I didn't say anything. The atmosphere between us was already tense enough.

"To Bella's new job." Jasper raised his bottle indicating for the others to do the same.

"Thank you." We all clinked bottles and I took a sip, grimacing involuntarily.

"Is something wrong with your beer?" Edward looked concerned and tasted his again to make sure it was okay.

"No, it's fine," I hurried to assure him.

"Bella doesn't drink alcohol. She had a bad experience two years ago," Jasper barged in, laughing at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, why didn't you say? Would you like something else?" Edward offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll drink it." I replied. _How bad could one beer be?_

"So, Edward, what do you do?" Jasper started to make small talk.

"I'm a musician. I play guitar." Edward answered with the same polite smile he had shown before when Jasper had asked him something personal. _Interesting!_

I raised my eyebrow at Jazz, telling him that I was right about Edward's job.

Lucy, who had taken off her coat revealing a slutty dress beneath, felt left out and started sucking along Jasper's neck to get his attention back. I rolled my eyes disgusted by the display. I wanted to tell her to go get a room, but for Jasper's sake I chose to be civil and bit my tongue. Edward turned to me, winking, and we both snickered quietly. It was refreshing to not be angry with him for a change.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Edward stood up before I could answer him, gesturing for me to go ahead of him.

I groaned at the prospect of going outside into the cold, because I was just starting to feel warm. I wanted to tell him to give me a break already. I knew I was wrong to lunge at him, and he knew he was wrong to annoy me all day. It was over; what was left to talk about? I went with him though, interested in what he needed to say away from our company, and frankly hoping he would leave soon after, because he was a constant reminder of how terribly I behaved.

"It was getting pretty hot in there, right?" he joked.

"Hot? I thought it was rather nauseating," I laughed. "Thanks for the rescue, although it's really cold out here."

"You're welcome. By the way, we were interrupted before. Are we friends now, or not? I'm serious, I can keep talking all night if that's what it takes to make you accept my friendship," he threatened with a gleam in his eyes. I had to admire his tenacity. "I'll just keep pleading with you until you agree."

"Why do you insist on us becoming friends? You don't even know me." I tried to understand why he was so eager.

"Because I had a lot of fun with you today, I told you that," he shrugged.

For some reason, I didn't believe that was all. Who would be so determined to be friends with someone they barely knew? He definitely had an ulterior motive.

"Why _don't_ you want us to become friends?" he asked in return.

My phone rang, interrupting Edward.

"Don't pick up before you answer me, because I'm not going anywhere, and you will accuse me of eavesdropping again. Please, Bella." He was leaning closer to me; his hands folded as if in prayer, and started his pleading mantra. "Please, please, please."

I took a look at the display and moaned when I saw it was my mom. "I have to take this one." I explained to him. "Can you please be quiet for a few minutes?"

"No," he interrupted his chanting to reply. "Please, please, please, Bella. Bella, please, let's be friends."

I huffed in agitation and started to walk away from him so I could talk to my mom, but he stayed right behind me.

"Hi, mom." I greeted her, resignation evident in my voice.

"Bella, honey. You didn't return my call. Didn't Jasper tell?" She sounded a bit heated.

"Hold on a second," I said to my mom, and turned to Edward, who was still following me. "Stop that. It's my mom and I need to talk to her."

"You just have to say we're friends, and I'll leave you to your call." He whispered back, picking up his pleading again.

I sighed and continued my call.

"Mom, Jasper told me you called to remind me of the dinner, but he never said I needed to call you back." I was still walking with Edward on my tail, pleading in a lower voice now, but still distracting me.

"Don't run away, Bella. I'll keep following anyway," Edward said in between.

"You should have called to tell me when you're coming, Bella," I could hear her say. "Is there someone with you?"

"No, it's just a friend talking," I hurried to explain, and glared at Edward. "When do you want me to be there?"

"You just admitted that we're friends," Edward laughed triumphantly.

"That doesn't count," I hissed. "Now shut up."

"Oh, Honey, I have a surprise for you. You'll never guess who is back in town. Jacob Black! He called me two days ago and he'll be joining us for dinner tomorrow."

_Jacob Black? Oh God, no! It's worse than I thought._

"Mom, no! I'm not doing this again. This is absurd. You remember how I felt after he left? Why would I want to meet him again and conjure up all these bad memories? You call him now and disinvite him Renee, understood?"

I didn't mean to be rude to her, but I was overwhelmed by the news she just gave me on one side, and Edward on the other still chanting his pleas. Jake was the only guy who ever broke my heart. He was also the guy my mom had bought me this dress for. Ironic, that I had been thinking of him just this evening.

On first sight, Jake was a good-looking guy, but once you got to know him, you could see immediately what a shallow and self-absorbed moron he was. He needed help with his studies, which would have been okay, but he made me believe he was in love with me, and I really fell for him. After dating for three years in college, he left me for another girl. The problem with Jake, however, was that he didn't get the concept of the word break-up. No matter how often I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, he always came back when he needed something, and behaved like it was a gift that he still talked to me. It was bad for a while when he started showing up in my dorm room without calling. I never got the chance to fully get over him, but I was lucky when he got an offer to finish his last semester in London, with Leah, the girl he left me for. I thought I finally got rid of him then.

"It's good to know I wasn't the reason for your fury. You're like that even with your mom," Edward commented.

"Shhh." I was in no mood for Edward's childish behavior anymore

"Isabella Marie Swan, watch your tone with me," my mother said sternly. "I only mean to do what's best for you. When you broke up with Jake, I understood the no-boys rule you had. I just thought you were waiting for him to come back, but now you don't even want to meet Jake. You are twenty-three and not getting any younger. You need to find yourself a good man, and as long as you aren't doing anything about it, I will. And don't you _dare _bail on dinner."

Renée didn't know the real reason Jake and I broke up. She believed that we agreed on going our separate ways because neither of us wanted a long-distance relationship. I was convinced that little white lie was better than suffering through my mom's pity, if she found out Jake cheated on me. I also didn't want my mom to start hooking me up with guys right after Jacob left me. I knew why Renée wanted me to have a man in my life; she had had a rough time after getting divorced from Charlie. Raising me on her own was a struggle for her, and she simply didn't want me to be alone, especially since she found happiness with Phil.

My mom has been married to Phil - a successful baseball player, who made a lot of money - for ten years now. He and Renee had paid for my college tuition, and her only condition was that I would come visit her every month for dinner. She was afraid we would lose touch, what with her traveling around the world with Phil, and me busy with my studies. We kept up the arrangement even after I graduated, because it worked out fine for us, and I knew my mom was right. Without it, we would probably go months without seeing each other. However, if I knew then that she would invite suitors to our dinners, or start inviting my ex-boyfriend; I would have applied for a student loan even against Charlie's wish.

"Come on, Bella, I'm freezing out here. Are friends now or not? Please, say yes. Please, please, please." Edward was still talking in my ear, not fazed at all by my narrowed eyes and angry stance.

"Mom, I met someone," I blurted without any preamble. I don't know what made me say that. Maybe it was Jasper's joke when he said I could only get my mom off my back if I had a boyfriend, or maybe it was Edward's distraction at the moment which caused me to be unfocused. Whatever the reason, I was desperate, and no way did I want to meet Jake again.

My mom inhaled sharply when she heard my outburst. Edward, on the other hand, briefly stopped in surprise, before continuing on with slightly less enthusiasm.

"You met someone? Is it the guy I hear behind you? You mean he's your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been together? What's his name? Come on, Bella, I need details," she fired her questions at me.

"Mom, please calm down. It's late; please can we talk about it tomorrow?" I really wanted to shut this conversation down. I wasn't a good liar, and if I was going to lie to my mom, I needed to think. Edward was making that impossible.

"Oh come on; at least tell me his name, Bella."

"Tomorrow, Mom."

"Tomorrow is good," Edward spoke in a low voice. "I've been waiting longer for my answer, so I should get first dibs. Put me out of my misery already. Please, Bella. Please, please, please, please...,"

"Honey, come on. I can hear him in the background. Is that why you won't tell me his name?" My mom sounded hurt.

"No, Mom!"

"Please, Bella. Bella, please. Please, please, please, please." Edward wasn't giving up.

"Then, Bella, please tell me his name."

"Tomorrow."

"Please, Bella. Bella, please. Please, please, please. Tell me we are friends now."

"Why can't you just tell me his name, Bella? Please!" My Mom pleaded at the same time.

That was when I finally lost it.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out loud.

"His name is Edward?" My Mom sounded very excited.

"What?" Edward asked, startled.

"Who?" I asked my Mom.

"Your boyfriend, his name is Edward?" my mom questioned again.

Edward was staring at me with an astonished look on his face, although I didn't think he understood what this was about yet.

I did what I thought was the best solution for this situation.

"Yes, Mom, my boyfriend's name is Edward," I sighed.

_I'm definitely going to regret this!_

_

* * *

_

_**Edward, Edward, Edward. What did you get yourself into? You should have listened to Bella, when she told you to shut up! Ha ha!**_

**I know some of you do not understand why Edward is insisting for them to become friends. I can only keep repeating myself: trust me! It will all become clear as we move further with this story!**

**A few rec's for you:**

**I was readin a very very funny story called Bella Swan: Kidnapper by Kamria Rain**

Summary: Um. Hi. I don't really know how to say this, but I have your kids with me, and I was thinking maybe you would like them back. So yeah… call me.

It's hilarious! I bet you will love it...

**Those Eyes by theotherbella **

Summary: Edward Cullen's a lost boy until he meets a girl with a particular pair of brown eyes. Will she be able to save him? Or will he end up saving her?

**I know my rec's are rather old news for some of you, but what can I say...I don't get much of a chance to read anymore. I'll try to get up todate ;)**

**By the way if you guys are MOTU fans...Snowqeen's Icedragon is currently writing a sequel on her blog. www. 50shades. com!**

**Your reviews rock my world and as long as you keep them coming I try my best to write good stuff fast! Don't deny me a few words to keep me going!**


End file.
